A Phoenix's Tale
by Muses Fury
Summary: When an Order member (OC) is not how she seems, what happens to the rest of them? R&R, enjoy! Chapter 15, now up!
1. A Phoenix No Longer

A Phoenix's Tale

by: Muses Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me please?!

Summary: Here is my take on Fawkes the phoenix, enjoy and don't forget to review!!

--

It was a warm summer's day at Grimmauld Place. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A breeze was gently wafting the foul smells from the dilapidated houses and the decaying garbage. It seemed that there was no life to be had at Grimmauld Place. Indeed, its only indicator was blaring music from house number eleven, and in house number thirteen, there could be heard shouts as an argument escalated. These were the sounds that Albus Dumbledore heard when he landed softly near an overturned rubbish bin.

Dumbledore quickly scanned the surrounding houses, making sure that no one had seen his not so subtle appearance. When he was sure that no one had seen him, he called his pet phoenix to him. Fawkes landed gracefully on his masters arm and looked excited while Dumbledore withdrew his wand from an inside pocket. With a slight wave and a muttered spell, house number twelve appeared out of thin air.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was once a beautiful house. There had been many a grand party thrown here. This place once belonged to the infamous house of Black. They were a dark sort, but even they needed a bit of recreation. However, in recent years, it has fallen into various stages of disrepair, and the once proud house was all but a crumbling pile of stone.

Dumbledore walked into the front door and began his way to the meeting place. For, even though it was old, the house still had its uses. Fawkes hummed softly as he looked around excitedly. On the staircase, Dumbledore met with four pairs of eyes. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley all sat there with eyes fixed on the double doors behind him. They were apparently hoping to eavesdrop on the meeting that was being held. With a nod and a smile to them, he walked through said double doors.

Severus Snape was the first to approach him.

"Evening, Headmaster."

"Good evening, Severus. I trust that you are doing well?"

"Yes..." before Severus Snape could say anything more, Mundungus Fletcher whisked Dumbledore away.

"Excuse me, Severus. We'll talk later." Dumbledore said quietly by way of departure. Snape rolled his eyes as Fawkes landed softly on his shoulder singing quietly. Fawkes gently nuzzled his cheek, begging for attention.

"Hello, Fawkes." Snape said, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. Fawkes began to fly around the room, visiting with various members before finally going back to Dumbledore as the meeting was called to order. Fawkes, being put on the table, was currently soaking up attention from Bill Weasley. Bill was chuckling softly as Fawkes began playing with his earring.

"Everyone, I have a bit of good news for you all," Dumbledore began. "I know with the events of a few months ago, we could all use some about now. And, with that being said, I have a new member to announce." An excited murmur broke out, as people looked around asking questions like, "Who could it be?" and "Where are they?"

"I want to give you a bit of background information on this remarkable woman before she shows herself. She has been with us for a long time, but not recognized for what she is. She is an auror," at this statement Kingsley Shacklebolt perked up, "and thus very skilled at defense. These are two reasons that she will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position next year," Snape scowled menacingly, "Another thing that makes her highly unusual is that she is a fire mage. This reason in itself makes her a powerful ally. Fawkes, can you come here please?" Majority of those present laughed as Fawkes began running to his master.

"There is one more thing that I should tell you. A majority of you here have met her. She was in Gryffindor whenRemus and Severus went to Hogwarts. They will, perhaps be, among those most shocked. Well, now, are there any questions?"

"Sir, what exactly is a Fire Mage?" Bill asked.

"Good question. A Fire Mage is one who can manipulate fire enough to either harm their enemies or save themselves from being hurt by the flames. However, these particular types are very emotional, making them unpredictable."

"Typical Gryffindor." Snape muttered darkly. Lupin and McGonagall both shot him withering glances. Dumbledore continued as if there had been no interference.

"Well, now, any more questions?" he asked, looking around the room. Once he was sure that no further questions were to be asked, he leaned down and whispered, "Fawkes, show yourself. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Miss Ambrose Gesepidey." Dumbledore stood straight once more and surveyed the many expressions of confusion. Most of the members looked towards the door, expecting her to come through. However, when she did not they looked back at Dumbledore and gasped. Snape, though obviously shocked, kept his expression guarded. Remus, on the other hand, stared open mouthed. A woman stood next to Dumbledore, where Fawkes had once stood.

She brushed away one of the assortment of black, scarlet, and gold locks that framed her attractive face. Her soft carmine lips turned upward in an earnest smile that reflected on everyone in the room. Rose's warm brown eyes glistened with gold streaks as they settled upon an old friend, Remus Lupin.

"Rose?" Remus stood up, staring disbelievingly. "It's been too long, old friend." He said as he hugged her tight, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, it has. It is good to see you again, Moony. How have you been?" She asked, but never got an answer as multiple people stood up welcoming an old friend, or a new acquaintance.

--

Ok, that is it for the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I will hopefully update in the next week. (It'll be faster if I get reviews!) Tell me if I should keep going or what. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Have a lovely day!!

Don't forget to review!!

--Muses Fury


	2. Under Fire

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Summary: This is my take on Fawkes the phoenix. Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
After the initial shock wore off, and everyone was seated again, the questions began. As both Ambrose and Albus anticipated this, they remained standing. The first question was directed at Albus by Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"Beggin yer pardon, Headmaster, but isn't she supposed ter be a he?" Hagrid asked, blushing slightly. He seemed somewhat comforted by the smile Rose directed towards him, though, and even smiled back.  
  
"Ah, yes, Hagrid, that is what I originally thought. But, as she never gave me the slightest hint as to what she was, I just assumed that Fawkes was male." His blue eyes were twinkling, and a soft smile played on his lips, remebering his shock when he found out.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore, wouldn't the people you bought Fawkes from know?" Bill Weasley asked faintly. He was still kind of stunned that the bird that acted so bird-like was actually a woman.  
  
"Of, course, Bill, that is, if it worked like that. Ambrose would you care to explain?"  
  
"Sure,"came her reply. "You see, er, Bill is it?"Bill nodded, "Ok, you can't go to your local pet shop and buy phoenixes. They are the only bird that flies around and choses who they want to stay with, for they are rather independent."She added with a smile.  
  
"Interesting,"came Bill's reply. A few others nodded as well. The next question came from one Minerva McGonagall, but was not directed at Ambrose, but at Albus.  
  
"Albus, why didn't you know that she was an Animagus? She had to give hints or something. Furthermore, how did you find out?"  
  
"I was wondering when those questions were going to come up. Well, the reason that I didn't know that she was an Animagus, is because she acted so much like a bird that it didn't seem to matter if she ever acted strangely. Now that I look back on it, I can see know that in some of her strangest moods, she definately acted like a person. You remember how clever she was back when she was at Hogwarts, Minerva. If she didn't want something found out, then it rarely was. This happened to be one of those rare occasions. And as for how I found out, I caught her. She was coming in from an Auror meeting a couple of nights ago, and I found her in my office just before she transformed. So, we had a nice long talk before I let her turn into Fawkes again. That's when I made her promise that she would tell everyone." McGonagall seemed somewhat appeased by these statements and then turned her questioning on Rose.  
  
"I know that Albus said that you were a fire mage, Ambrose, but I never heard of someone being able to turn into mythical creatures. There are no mention on the animagus registry at the Ministry. And, to my knowledge, there never has been."  
  
"True, there is no mention on the registry, that's because the Ministry doesn't know, they..." Rose was cut off as McGonagall interrupted.  
  
"Did they ask if you were an animagus?"  
  
"Indeed they did."  
  
"What did you tell them? Surely you didn't lie?"  
  
"Of course not. I told them the truth. And, when they asked what animal I was, I told them that I was a horse." McGonagall raised her eyebrows slightly, as Rose began to smile widely.  
  
"Wouldn't that be lying?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"It's not? Then what would you call it?"  
  
"I would call it telling part of the truth. Because, in actuality, I can change into a horse if the need arises."  
  
"So you can turn into both a horse and a phoenix?"  
  
"Yes." Before anything else could be said, a beautiful jet black horse stood before them, and then changed back. "And the Ministry will be none the wiser since they have never dealt with a person who could be two different animals." McGonagall did nothing but smile, as she had nothing else to say. Or in actuality, was too shocked to say much of anything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rose?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes, Moony?"  
  
"Why haven't you shown yourself before now? Because, I know we could have used a powerful witch like yourself. And another thing, how did you manage to stay off the Marauder's Map?" Lupin finished, looking expectant as if a big revelation was about to occur. Rose just raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"First of all, I have shown myself, for Kingsley knows me." Kingsley nodded, "But, ever since Voldemort has come back, my appearances have been limited especially in the month after school was let out."  
  
"Why? I know there have been Death Eater raids at least once a week. Haven't you gone to those?"  
  
"I would've, but I couldn't. When Voldemort came to the Ministry, and dueled with Albus, I swallowed the Killing Curse. While it only made my phoenix form have an early 'Burning Day', I was not able to transform into my human form because it would hurt me. Granted, it was excruciating at the time, but had I transformed into my human form even a week after that, it would've killed me." She paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "And as for the Marauder's Map, Moony, there are certain spells that I can use so that I wouldn't be seen."  
  
"And you found this information out how?"  
  
"Moony, when the map was created, you, Sirius, James, and Peter made a list of spells that could be used for said purposed, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know about the list?"  
  
"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? I mean, really, all I had to do was bribe Peter and the list was mine." With a evil grin, Rose winked at Lupin.  
  
"Dare I ask what you bribed him with, Rose?" He asked, looking slightly sick. With a trill laugh, she responded:  
  
" I told him that I would at least try to act as if he was worth my time and he handed the list right over. You always found the strangest people to associate with, Moony."  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, you would talk to anyone who you could get two words out of. Oh, and not to mention that you were best friends with Lily. It was like you two were connected at the hip." Lupin stopped short of saying anything else, noticing the wave of sadness coming across his friend's face. *Uh-oh, now I've done it.* he thought to himself, becoming slightly panicked, for he remembered Rose's temper well. But, then Dumbledore stepped in,  
  
"I think that is enough for tonight. Unless, Severus has anything to report?" Severus shook his head, still staring at Rose with a look of disbelief in his dark eyes.  
  
"Ok, then, that settles it."Dumbledore said in an enthusiastic voice,"I will let you know when the next meeting is. Until then, stay safe and keep your eyes open. Ambrose, I'm sure you'll be coming back to Hogwarts tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'll see you later."  
  
"Good then,"And with that, he walked out of the kitchens and up the stairs. They heard the door shut behind him as he exited the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Well what do you all think of this chapter? Good? Better than the last? Like it at all? Or do you wish that it would die and be put out of it's misery?  
  
Don't forget to review, thanks to all who have already. I'm glad that you four enjoy it. ;-) I aim to please. Well, I'm off for right now, stay tuned for next time, when Ambrose has a talk with *drum roll, please* Snape!! Should be interesting, well at least I hope so.  
  
Well that's enough of rambling for right now, good bye and have a lovely day (or evening)!  
  
~Muses Fury 


	3. The Phoenix and the Snake

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well, besides my character and the plot of this story, but, er... any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: This is my take on Fawkes the Phoenix. Read and enjoy, don't forget to review!! ;-)  
  
~*~  
  
After Dumbledore left, Ambrose began making her way through the remainging members. *Now where did Severus get off too?* She wondered silently. She was getting tired of the answering the same questions over and over again. *Geez, it's almost like they didn't listen to a thing that I said.* She thought as she answered yet another question about her being a dual animagus. She smiled slightly as Lupin came up to her. *Ah, at least I know he won't ask any of those questions over again. Wonder what he has to say?*  
  
"Rose?" Lupin asked when he came up to her.  
  
"Yes, Moony?"  
  
"I'm really glad that you're back. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Thank-you Moony. I'm glad that you feel that way. I only wish that others would feel the same." She paused as a she surveyed the room. "Listen, have you seen Severus? I was wanting to talk to him."  
  
"Er..."He said, giving her a quizzical look, but looking around the room as well. "He just walked out the door. You should be able to catch him before he leaves."  
  
"Thanks, Moony. See you around." She hugged her friend and set off.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape was never one for crowds. Especially if he knew them all. He couldn't stand the suspicious glances cast him by most of the Order members, otr their intruding questions. He preferred talking to Dumbledore on-to-one. He didn't know why, but he trusted Dumbledore. *It's probably those maddening blue eyes of his.* He thought with a smirk. That smirk turned to a frown as he thought of another pair of maddening eyes, though these were brown. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, when...  
  
"Severus? There you are, I've been looking for you." Snape turned and was looking into those brown eyes personified, in one Ambrose Gesepidey.  
  
"Oh, hello, Rose." He said. *Why must I talk to her now?!* He watched her intently. *No, she definately hasn't changed. I don't think.*  
  
"Mind if I walk with you, that is wherever you are going?" Rose asked hopefully.  
  
"No, of course not. But, I'm apparating."  
  
"Okay that's fine. I can apparate you know." She answered with a wink and a grin.  
  
"I figured."  
  
"You going back to Hogwarts, then?" Rose asked. *He's not acting like is normal self, something must be bothering him. Probably still in shock.* she thought.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's where you were going?"  
  
"Yeah, I have no other place to go."  
  
"Okay, then, I'll see you there." Rose smiled at him as they walked out the door. They were unaware of the four young pair of eyes that were watching them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why would anyone, especially if they're that pretty, want to talk to a greasy git like Snape on purpose?!?" Ron asked, looking horrified.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered with a raised eyebrow, still in shock at the exchange that had taken place.  
  
"Well, I think that she needs a trip to St. Mungos. I've heard that they have great mediwitches to treat disorders like that." Ginny offered. The two boys nodded and laughed, but Hermione looked somewhat unnerved by the whole thing.  
  
*I wonder what is going on?* She thought as they made their way down the stairs and ran into Lupin. Harry was the first to ask anything though.  
  
"Hey, Professor, does the Order have a new member?"  
  
"Yes, did you see her up here?"  
  
"Yes, and she was talking to Snape!" Ron said, still looking disgusted at the idea. "And she did it on purpose!" Lupin chuckled and said:  
  
"Professor Snape, Ron. And her name is Ambrose Gesepidey. She is going to be the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts this year. She's a good person, and a good teacher. You all will learn a lot from her."  
  
"Do you know her, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. She was in the same year as I in Hogwarts, and also a Gryffindor. She was your mum's best friend, Harry." Lupin said. With that, he left, leaving four confused teenagers.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, how was this chapter? Like it? Well, Review and tell me what you think. ;-)  
  
I know this wasn't all about Rose and Snape, but it did have something with them in it. My Muse took me a different route then expected... but a good conversation between the two will be coming up, eventually.  
  
Well, bye for now, have a lovely day/evening!!  
  
~Muses Fury 


	4. A Talk and A Meeting

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any known character, J.K. Rowlings does. So, please, don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: My take on Fawkes the Phoenix. R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~  
  
" Ah, Severus," Dumbledore began, but was silenced by a glare from the Potion's Master. "What is it, dear child?" Dumbledore asked, concerned. Severus softened his glare and shrugged. *How am I going to explain myself.* he thought.  
  
"Is it because I passed you up yet again for the Defense position, perhaps? Severus, please sit down. You can talk to me, you know that." Dumbledore waved his wand, and his two plush chairs moved themselves until they were bith on either side of the fire, a small table between them. On the table, there were two cups of tea and some sweet candies. "Now that's better." Dumbledore said popping a candy into his mouth. "Now, Seveus, what exactly is bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know, Headmaster."Severus said, quickly glancing at Fawkes's vacant perch. *Ah, now we are getting some where.* Dumbledore thought.  
  
"May I ask you something, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
  
"Does your present state of mind have anything to do with a one Ambrose Gesepidey?" Snape flinched slightly. *Am I that easily read?* he thought. So, Snape did the one thing that he could do, he nodded.  
  
"Okay, is it because she is the new Defense teacher and not yourself?"  
  
"No, Headmaster, she is one of the best people for the job, and you know it."  
  
"True, then what is the problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm still a little shocked at her sudden return, and the fact that she's been here the entire time." Snape finished, staring at the ground like he had done something wrong. Comprehension dawned suddenly on Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you upset because she knows you better than you know her? And, maybe, you think that she won't see you as a friend anymore because of what she knows?" Dumbledore asked, a polite smile etching his features. Snape's head jerked up, alarmed at what he was hearing. *How does he do it?* he wondered. *I swear that he can read minds.*  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Snape answered. *Partly at least.* he thought.  
  
"You two were both good friends while at Hogwarts, though, not as close as her and Lily. Now, from what I know about Ambrose, is that she picks her friends carefully. And, it takes a lot for her to decide not to stay friends with someone. Especially, if that someone earns her trust. You've seen her as Fawkes. She always came to you first. Here's something that you might not know." Dumbledore paused, took a sip of tea, and continued. "I used Fawkes to determine who to allow in the Order. If Fawkes would approve of them and then I knew they could be trusted. Because, it is said that phoenixes can sense who can be trusted and who can't be. Their sense of loyalty is greater than that of any other animal. That should tell you something, Severus. Ambrose knowsthat you will not betray the Order, or its members. And, I dare say, that she will also think of you as a friend." Dumbledore finished with a wink. Before Snape could respond, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore said, and the door opened to reveal Ambrose.  
  
"Albus, I have to go." She held up her wrist. There was a black beaded bracelet, with a single read and gold bead in the center, and a horse charm. But, this was no ordinary bracelet. Because this was how the Aurors were called (female Aurors at least), the bracelet would get slightly warm, and the charm would begin moving. In Ambrose's case, the charm was galloping and neighing. "There is a meeting. Severus, is there anything that I need to know about this raid?"  
  
"No, it's pretty much the same as the others. Except there are supposed to be more this time. They are getting tired of the Auror's always winning."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back later to give a report." Ambrose said, and disappeared.  
  
*Just stay save.* Both men thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose, once she got out of the Hogwarts grounds, apparated to a small town know as Skylark. As soon as she got there, and was able to determine the problem was in the heart of the town, she transfigured her robes into the black Auror robes, and set off. Immediately she went into action, cursing this Death Eater and that while making sure that none of the inhabitants were harmed. *Strange* she thought, *Where are all the people?*  
  
"STUPEFY!" she yelled, stopping a Death eater from attacking a fellow Auror from behind.  
  
"Thanks!" came a hurried reply. As the Aurors made their ways towards the Death Eaters, the Death Eaters stopped their pillaging and turned to face the Aurors. *This is a trap!! No wonder there were no inhabitants.* Ambrose thought, her eyes widening slightly. Her fellow Aurors seemed to realize this as well, for half their group turned around to find Death Eaters coming up behind them, their faces hid beneath their hoods. Some were taunting, some were laughing, while others (perhaps the scariest) did nothing.  
  
Then it started. The Death Eaters began charging the trapped Aurors. But, nothing happened. As soon as it began it ended. All Ambrose knew was that the Death Eaters were retreating. But, what really confused her, were the singed bodies lying in front of and beside her. She didn't have time to think for long, becuase the world suddenly went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next?! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Please, review and tell me, remember, constructive criticism is expected. Thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far, it's really kept me going.  
  
Well I'll talk to you all when I update again, bye.  
  
~Muses Fury 


	5. Aftermath

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any known character, J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Here is my take on Fawkes the phoenix, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"...and the next thing I knew, the fire from the burning house nearest her flew and took out most of the Death Eaters in front of us, and most on the left. She killed about thirty of them at once. It was then that the began retreating and she fainted shortly there after." Kingsley Shacklebolt finished. He was standing in the Hogwarts infirmary reporting to Snape and Dumbledore what had happened. "It wasn't like anything that I've ever seen." he said shortly, scratching his head. Dumbledore nodded, understanding what he meant.  
  
"And you say that not a single Auror was hurt?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, well, I was," he held up his bandaged hands, "and so was McNeil behind her. But, that was only because we tried to catch her when she fainted. I had to levitate her here because we couldn't touch her, she was so hot." All three of the men looked to the bed behind them. It had been burned as soon as Ambrose was set upon it.  
  
"It seems," Dumbledore began, "that being a fire mage makes her temperature go up when her powers are tapped. Though, I believe that her powers may be tied into her emotions at the time."  
  
"Like wandless magic?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly, Severus. I think that she was feeling trapped. So, she eradicated the problem."  
  
"I dare say that's what she did." Kingsley said, laughing. Dumbledore smiled as well, but Snape just stared at them.  
  
A soft moan came from the bed Ambrose was in. The three of them gathered around her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Ambrose, welcome back to the land of the living." Dumbledore said, relief evident in his voice. She tried to talk, but her mouth was too dry. Dumbledore handed her a goblet of water, and smiled as she drank the water in gulps.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and put the goblet on the table next to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Albus asked, concern etched his every feature.  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"I'll bet especially after last night." He never received a response because Ambrose had already gone back to sleep. After a brief moment of making sure that she was ok, Dumbledore suggested that they go to his office to finish the talk. Agreeing with him, the three of them lesft.  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose listened as the three of them left the infirmary. When they did, she opened her eyes. She turned onto her left side and gasped at the burned bed. Her head was swimming in thoughts, as she had heard most of what was said. *How could I do something without knowing that I could?* She thought. *Blimey my head hurts, maybe I should get some more sleep.* So she did.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape came back a hour later to check on Ambrose, as Madam Pomfrey had left earlier. The mediwitch had been there last night, but an emergency at home pulled her away today. But, she left orders that Ambrose should drink lots of fluids, eat, and stay in bed for at least one more day. Pomfrey had also told them that no more cooling potions were needed as Ambrose's temperature was down to normal again. Snape turned and looked at the burned bed, remembering Pomfrey's screams as the bed began to burn. With a smile, Snape flicked his wand, and the bed was as good as new.  
  
It was then that Dumbledore came into the room carrying a tray ladened with sandwiched and tea. Another tray was following him that carried a bowl of soup, obviously for Ambrose.  
  
"Ah, well, it seems that our patient hasn't woken up yet." He said, setting the trays onto the table. He handed Snape a plate of of sandwiches.  
  
"No, it would appear that she was more tired than we thought." Snape said, taking the plate.  
  
"Well, she did expend a lot of energy last night."  
  
Snape nodded and began eating, Dumbledore did the same.  
  
~*~  
  
The two men sat in companionable silence for a couple of hours more. Dumbledore noticed that Snape was fighting sleep.  
  
"You can go to your rooms, you know. You're tired."  
  
"No, Headmaster. I'm fine. I'll stay here." Snape said, yawning.  
  
"Another possiblity is to sleep on one of the hospital beds. I'm sure Poppy won't mind. Come now, Severus, I insist." Dumbledore got up, and led the dark man to a bed next to Ambrose's and made Snape lie down. "It's for your own good, Severus, now go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, headmaster." He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, and pulling the blanket up to the Potion Master's shoulders, sat down between the two to keep watch over them.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how was this chapter? Enjoy it like the others? Anyway, review please?  
  
Have a lovely day/evening!!  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	6. Where Loyalties Lie

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any known character, J.K. Rowling does. Don't sue me, please?!  
  
Summary: This is my take on Fawkes the phoenix. Read and enjoy!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose was the first to wake. She opened her golden brown eyes and blinked in the harsh lighting.  
  
"Ah, Ambrose, sleep well?" Dumbledore asked, glad that there was someone to talk to at last. Ambrose nodded, and reached for the water goblet. After she quenched her thirst, she turned back to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, what happened?" Ambrose questioned. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment before responding.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I don't know. Sure, I've moved fire before, like lighting a candle or something, but that was only in small amounts. I've never done something to this magnitude before."  
  
"I figured. Can you tell me what you were thinking, or feeling at the time?" Dumbledore asked, trying to get to resolve this mysterious surge of power.  
  
"Well," Ambrose thought, scrunching her forehead in thought, trying to remember those evasive memories. "I can't really remember thinking much except that it was a trap, but I know I was angry."  
  
"Who was the anger directed towards?"  
  
"The Death Eaters." Ambrose said immediately.  
  
"You weren't angry with Severus?" Dumbledore asked, nodding slightly towards the sleeping man. Ambrose looked, and gasped slightly as she had not realized that Snape was there. Ambrose looked back at Dumbledore and shook her head.  
  
"No, it could've been a last minute change of plans." She answered with certainty.  
  
"So you would'ny be suspicious of his true loyalties?" At this question, Ambrose raised her eyebrow.  
  
"No, Albus, I know where his loyalties lay. I have no need to question that."  
  
"Okay, good." Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "So, what else where you feeling?"  
  
"I was scared and I felt trapped."  
  
"Okay, I can understand the trapped feeling. But, why were you scared?"  
  
" Because, somehow, I could sense that they did not want to kill us immediately. I think that they wanted to trap us and find the few who could tell them information about you and the Order. I didn't want to be the one who was caught."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Albus, if I had been caught, that could have been the end of the Order. Though I can do Occlumency, I'm not as experienced as you or Severus."  
  
"But, you can withstand Veritaserum, and the Imperius Curse, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, but..."  
  
"There is no but, Ambrose. It would have been near impossible to crack you. Have you ever wondered why you could withstand Veritaserum and the Imperius?" Ambrose nodded. "Your phoenix properties cancel out those of the Veritaserum, since phoenix tears are an ingredient. And as for the Imperius, you are far too stubborn to obey any of those people." Dumbledore smiled at Ambrose reassuringly. "If you can withstand those, then why be scared?"  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to accidentally slip and give information that could he harmful to Severus, you, or the Order." She said, wringing her hands slightly. "I couldn't live with myself if I had." Her brown eyes showed Dumbledore that she was in earnest, and he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dear child, shouldn't you have been scared for your wellbeing also?" He asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He was shocked when she shook her head. "And why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because, I willingly put my life on the line everytime that I go to a meeting. I can't afford to be fearful for my own life when there are others lives on the line." Dumbledore didn't say anything, her just stared at Ambrose in shock. *She doesn't care if she's hurt, or even killed, as long as nameless others are safe.* He shook his head, and sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
Something was telling Snape to wake up. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but obeyed just the same, though he never got to the point of sitting up, or even opening his eyes for that matter. He could hear Dumbledore and Ambrose talking. *Probably about the meeting last night. She probably blames me for it.* Snape thought. Then he heard Dumbledore ask a question that made his blood run cold.  
  
"You weren't angry with Severus?" "No, it could've been a last minute change of plans." "So, you wouldn't be suspicious of his true loyalties?" "No, Albus, I know where his loyalties lay. I don't need to question that."  
  
Those simple words, though told to him before, filled Snape with such a relief like had never felt. "No, Albus, I know where his loyalties lay. I don't need to question that." Ambrose's statements echoed through his mind. *Finally, someone besides Dumbledore who believes me.* Snape thought. With similar thoughts like this, he missed the last half of the conversation. But, as silence descended once more over the hospital wing, he fell asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, did you like this one as well? Review please? I may have to just stop writing all together if you don't! Ok, well I wouldn't do that, but still. Well anyway, talk to you all later, Have a lovely day/evening,  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	7. Of Pillow Fights and Detention

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any known character, J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: When an Order member (OC) is not as she seems, how do the other members react?  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose woke up a couple of hours later. But, now, there was no sunlight streaming in, and the lights had been dimmed. She looked around the room trying to find the aged Headmaster. *I wonder where Albus went?* she thought. *Probably back to his quarters like any sane human being. Hmmm, did I just call Albus sane?* A smile lit her face at the thought. A soft snore alerted her to the still sleeping presence of the Potions Master. She raised her eyebrows slightly, *Well, I definately never accused Severus of being sane, maybe insane, but not sane.* Laughter finally escaped her lips as she came to realize that two ebony eyes were watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up, Severus?" Ambrose asked, her eyes dancing.  
  
"Yes, I see that you've decided to do the same."  
  
Her response was a laugh, and a pillow in his face. Ambrose laughed harder at the first look of shock, but when he scowled at her, her laughter became hysterical. If she had been looking, she would have seen the manical gleam in the Potion's Professor eyes, as he did the only thing that he could-- he hit her with a pillow. A shriek pierced the night as a full out pillow fight broke out. Caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed the pair of twinkling blue eyes watching from the door way.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had indeed been in his office. But, as Fate would have it, an owl came just as he was about to doze off. The letter was from Madame Pomfrey announcing her early return, as the emergency had been taken care of. Dumbledore had thought to warn the two before she arrived, but seeing the spectacle, he thought better of it. So instead, he watched. He became so engrossed in the fun, that he never heard the footsteps approaching, until Pomfrey was beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes after the pillow fight began, the two adults found their way to the fireplace amongst the fluttering feathers. They sat down on either side of the fire in companionable silence. *That was the most fun that I've had in a number of years. It feels good to laugh again.* Ambrose thought, looking to Snape. She laughed out loud at the spectacle. He shot her a quizzical look,  
  
"What?" His confusion grew as she got up and walked over to him. She reached down and plucked some feathers out of his hair, and handing them to him and asked:  
  
"Molting, Severus?" She snickered, and he sneered. The both turned as a loud shout was heard towards the entrance to the hospital wing.  
  
"WHAT in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Madame Pomfrey came marching in, hands on her hips, "Ambrose you are supposed to be in bed. Severus, I left direct orders." She eyed the two severely. She looked around at the disaster area made by the two adults, "What happened here? Feathers all over the place? You would think that two children had been left here instead of adults. Honestly!" She turned, and walked to a cupboard at the far end of the room. Ambrose turned to Snape and grinned as Pomfrey came back. She handed them each a broom and a dustbin. "I expect these feathers to be cleaned up by the time I come back here, do you two understand?" Both nodded as the room was returned to full light. "And, without the use of wands." Snape straightened,  
  
"Do you think that you can treat us like mere children instead of adults?" He asked silkily.  
  
"Severus, if you act like a child, then yes, I can." Pomfrey turned and with a swish of her robes vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose doubled over with laughter as the mediwitch stormed out.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Snape asked, a scowl etched on his face.  
  
"Well," began Ambrose, wiping tears from her eyes, "That look on our face for one. And, to name another, this situation."  
  
"What's so funny about this situation? We are being treated like we are children, Rose. Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No, not really. It's good to have fun every once in awhile, Severus. But, the funny thing is, is that here we are a month before school actually starts, serving a detention, when we are Professors. You can't tell me that you don't find it humorous, Severus? Or at the very least, ironic?" Her only answer was a slight smile as he turned and began sweeping. Together, they had the feathers cleaned up in record time. By the time Pomfrey came back, they were once again seated by the fire, drinking tea and eating sandwiches. Pomfrey decided not to interrupt them, but instead went to her own rooms for a good night's sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, this is a different chapter if I do say so myself. And actually inspired by my own birds, who are molting at the moment. I am always cleaning up after them, so I thought I would have a little fun in the chapter. Hee hee, anyway, how did you like it? I know a little out of character, but was it good? Drop me a line and tell me what you think, talk to you later,  
  
~ Muses Fury 


	8. Dark Side of the Sun

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns anything in the Harry Potter universe, not me.  
  
Summary: When an Order memer (OC) is not as she seems, how do the other members react?  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose awoke suddenly the next morning. *What the?-* She asked herself. She shook her head and looked around the hospital wing. *Ouch, my back hurts.* she thought, rubbing her back and stretching. *No wonder, I slept in a chair all night.* She looked in front of her, and noticed that Snape was still in his chair as well. She stood up, to wake him up, when a loud 'neighing' filled the room. *This must have been what woke me.* She looked quickly out the window and saw that dawn had barely broke.  
  
"Severus, wake up." Ambrose asked, shaking his shoulder slightly. Snape awoke with a slight jump. He glared at her questioningly. "There's another meeting. I need to know if anything special is going to happen?"  
  
"No, at least, I hope the plans haven't changed again."  
  
"Okay, tell Albus where I've gone." She waited long enough for Snape to nod and left the hospital wing in a rush. On the way, Ambrose transfigured her robes to the Auror ones, and swiftly left the grounds.  
  
Ambrose apparated right into the middle of mayhem.  
  
~*~  
  
A scream pierced the air as dozens of Death Eater's pored through the streets of Smedley. (A/N This is a made up town name. Thanks to Blueyed.) A little girl was caught in the midst of it all trying frantically to get to her parents. Ambrose took aim at the Death Eater in front of her, but the curse never hit its intended target. Instead, the young girl, whom Ambrose had been trying to protect, dropped dead in front of her.  
  
Ambrose stared momentarily at the lifeless body, before a deep anger surged through her body. Anger at those masked, heartless figures in front of her, and anger at herself. Everything began moving as if in slow motion as one by one Death Eaters went down with a blaze of fire.  
  
Ambrose moved through them, her eyes sparkling dangerously, and the very air around her was charged with the fire that she possessed. But, this time, there was no passing out, and no Death Eater escaped. Most were killed in Ambrose's rampage, and all others were caught and taken away.  
  
Slowly, as the sun came up and the skies darkened, Ambrose made her way to the young girl's side as thunder clapped. Raindrops began pelting the town putting out the fires that had started.  
  
"Oh, what have I done?" Ambrose asked, as tears mingled with the falling rain drops. "Merlin, what did I do?" She asked again, taking the fallen child in her arms, and sobbing for all she was worth. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She lifted a tear-stained face to meet that of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She looked further past him and saw a couple, she turned her gaze to the girl in her arms, and noticing a family resemblence, got up. She walked to the couple and placed the girl in her mother's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out, hugging herself. Her eyes had lost that sparkle from earlier, and were now dull and lifeless. She moved wet hair out of her face and watched the parents weep over their loss. "I'm so sorry." she said again, "I tried to protect her, but ended up being the one that took her precious life. I know nothing can be done to replace her, but know that I didn't mean it to turn out like it did." She finished weakly, and began to walk away. The girl's father called out to her.  
  
"Missus, thank-you for trying to help our daughter." He said shakily, the tear flowing down his rough face. He managed a weak, watery smile.  
  
"You're welcome, sir. But, it's my fault, I should have been more watchful. And for that I'm very sorry."  
  
"You tried to safe her, we do not blame you."  
  
"We forgive you." choked the mother.  
  
Ambrose smiled weakly. Though still devastated by the morning's events, she allowed Kingsley to lead her away. Together the two of them apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that this was a shorter chapter. My Muse told me to stop here. *don't hurt me please* ;-)  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I know this is a little bit darker than the others chapters. Er... I hope that you like it.  
  
Well, talk to you later, have a lovely evening/day!!  
  
~Muses Fury 


	9. Red and Silver

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character. All others belong to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Summary: Oh, you know what it is already, look at previous chapters. ;-)  
  
Dedication: To my beta, Aly, thanks for helping me. :-)  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore and Snape both waited anxiously in Dumbledore's office. Silver instruments of various shapes and sizes whirled and hummed all around the silent room. Every once in awhile, flashes of lightning were seen, followed closely by loud claps of thunder.  
  
The sun rose, casting dim, grey hues over the spacious grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
"A raid has never taken this long before," Snape said, glancing at the door, as rain began pelting Hogwarts. "I hope that I have not sent them into another trap." He said, chancing a look out the window. But, the rain was coming down so hard, it obsured even the minutest view.  
  
"I'm sure that they are fine, Severus." Dumbledore said consolingly. If Snape had bothered looking away from the window, he would have seen a fleeting look of worry cross Dumbledore's features. Though, as it were, he didn't, and the look went unnoticed.  
  
~*~  
  
Both men turned towards the door, as two very wet and very tired individuals walked in. A smile rose to Dumbledore's face as he greeted the two warmly.  
  
"Ah, Ambrose, Kingsley. So good of you to join us again. Please sit down and warm yourselves by the fire," he said, using his wand to move two chairs closer to the flames. Dumbledore then pulled a golden cord behind his desk. Instantly a house-elf appeared.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Dobby asked, grinning toothily. "What may Dobby do for you, sir?"  
  
"I think that we would like some tea and sandwiches, please, Dobby."  
  
"Yes, Sir! Right away sir!" Dobby said, and vanished momentarily. A few moments later, Dobby reappeared, levitating a large tray. "Dobby brought soup to, sir. Thought it might help too, sir," He said glancing at Ambrose and Kingsley, "Soup always helps, sir." Dobby levitated the tray onto the table and turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Anything else that Dobby can do for you, sir?"  
  
"No, thank-you, Dobby. That will be all for now, I think." Dumbledore said, chuckling as Dobby bowed and vanished once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore began handing out cups of tea, plates of sandwiches, and bowls of soup. They sat in a tense silence as they ate. Dumbledore was humming softly, as he watched his companions closely.  
  
Snape was eating quietly, occasionally glancing at either Dumbledore, Kingsley, or Ambrose. More often, it was the latter of the three. Kingsley, was doing the same. *This is interesting,* thought Dumbledore, *I wonder what--?* He stopped mid-thought. He watched Ambrose closely. *What could have happened out there to make her look so upset?* he thought.  
  
For indeed, Ambrose did look different. Her eyes were dim and her face was pale. There was no air of contentment around her. She looked blankly into the fire next to her, a cup of tea in her hand. Her food remained untouched beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes more, and the plates and bowls- minus Ambrose's- were cleaned and returned to the tray. Dumbledore decided that it was time to ask about the raid.  
  
"What happened out there today?" he asked, staring at the two Aurors solemnly. Kingsley, with a quick look at Ambrose, launched into the story.  
  
"It was like any other raid. There was the usual ransacking and burning of houses. Most of the Death Eaters were either caught or killed. However, there was one difference." he said, and glanced at Ambrose. Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.  
  
"And that was?" Snape asked impatiently.  
  
"One small girl." Ambrose answered softly. She looked away from the fire, but still did not lift her face. "She was caught in the middle of it all. A Death Eater was coming up behind her. I aimed at the Death Eater, trying to stop him, but the girl moved and was hit by the curse instead. It killed her instantly. I tried to help her," she said, raising her eyes to those of Dumbledore's, pleading with him to understand, "I really did, but I failed." She blinked and looked into the fire once more, lapsing into silence. Dumbledore got up and walked over to where Ambrose sat. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands into his. *She's shaking badly.* his brain registered instantly.  
  
"My dear, no one blames you for what happened. It was an accident." he said softly, giving her hands a light squeeze.  
  
"An accident?" She asked, her eyes shooting up to meet his. "An accident?" she repeated, a soft red glow forming around her, she was angry.  
  
"Yes, Ambrose, an accident."  
  
"Because of this little accident, a little girl is now dead because of me." The red glow turned scarlet and gave a sudden surge. The fire grew larger and crackled ominously, occasionally sending sparks flying towards Ambrose's chair.  
  
"But, an accident it still is, Ambrose. You did not intend to kill anyone, I know you try to avoid it at all costs. Except, of course, when you are angry. As you probably was earlier during the raid, right?"  
  
"Yes, Albus." she said, hanging her head.  
  
Kingsley and Snape both gasped as something very odd happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Ambrose looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore as the gasp was heard, and looked around curiously. She was surprised to see a silver mist invading her own scarlet one. With a raised eyebrow, she looked at Dumbledore, as she too gasped.  
  
A silvery mist hung around Dumbledore, making his white hair and beard even brighter. His eyes, though the piercing blue as always, held a secret power in their depths. Ambrose looked at Snape and Kingsley and then back to Dumbledore. She noticed the anger draining from her and watched open mouthed as her red aura turned silver, and then disappeared leaving her with a peaceful feeling.  
  
"Albus?" she asked, "What happened?" Dumbledore got up, and walked back to his desk. He sat down, and stared benignly around at the three people in front of him. He smiled at the looks of utter amazement and confusion he was receiving.  
  
"You're a Mage as well, aren't you, Albus?" Ambrose asked, comprehension dawning on her face. Dumbledore nodded his assent. "What element do you control?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, Ambrose, surely you know that Elemental Mages aren't the only types of Mages in existence? Though, I do enjoy a nice rain every once in awhile." he said, nodding towards the light drizzle that still fell.  
  
"So, you're a Water Mage then?"  
  
"No, my dear, even though I can control water, I am what is called a Spirit Mage." Ambrose's mouth dropped open in surprise as she stared at Dumbledore in awe.  
  
When no other explanations were forthcoming, Snape spoke up.  
  
"What does a 'Spirit Mage' do?" he asked, looking from Ambrose to Dumbledore.  
  
"A Spirit Mage is the most powerful of all the Mages." Ambrose said, "For they are a culmination of all the powers."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I can choose to heal, kill, or torture people. I know what people think and feel, and if I choose, I can alter either. For instance, when Ambrose was angry earlier. I 'tricked' her so to speak, to make her calm. Because, I really couldn't have her destroying my office." Dumbledore said, with a smile.  
  
"Headmaster? I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Kingsley?"  
  
"You said that you could heal, kill, or torture people. How? I don't understand how that works."  
  
"In order to heal someone, I use energy similar to what you saw earlier. I concentrate on the person that needs healing. And, as long as they want to be healed, they will be." He paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "In order to kill someone, which I have never done, it involves taking their life-force away. It works like the Dementor's Kiss, but the individual dies. Essentially, the person's soul and spirit are sucked out of them. However, to torture someone, involves the same technique, but it is not as drastic. Any other questions?" Dumbledore asked. The others shook their heads. Kingsley stood up, looking at his watch.  
  
"Rose, we need to head into the office. They'll want a report from us as well. Not to mention the paper work that needs to be done."  
  
"Oh, right. I'll be back later, Albus, Severus." Ambrose said, as she and Kingsley got up and walked out of the circular office.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how did you like it?! Read and review please? Thanks, talk to you all later.  
  
~Muses Fury 


	10. Old and New Surprises

A Phoenix's Tale  
By: Muses Fury  
  
--  
  
Summary: When an Order member is not as she seems, what happens to the rest of them??  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So there! ;-)  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't written in a LONG time, I had bad case of writer's block. Oo I feel that this chapter shows that, if for some reason you don't like this chapter, review and tell me so. But, please, do it nicely. OH! I'm also open to ideas of how you would like this to end. As of a while back, I have no beta anymore, so if anyone would like the job, just say so. Ok, well onward with chapter 10!!  
  
--  
  
At Auror Headquarters, there was a frenzy of witches and wizards hurrying to and fro between cubicles. Some were having pleasant conversations while others were having heated arguments. However, all manner of work was ceased when Ambrose and Kingsley stepped into the office. Even the paper airplanes dropped from the sky. There was a sense of awe as the two walked towards their desks. Ambrose caught catches of whispered conversations as she passed. Things like "blew 'em all up she did." came at her while words such as 'scary' was associated with her actions.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she and Kingsley made it back to their desks. Rose mechanically pulled the necessary paperwork from a folder and began filling out the vital information.  
  
"Hey, Kingsley, what town was that again, Smed---, something?" Rose asked, trying to remember.  
  
"Smedley." Kingsley answered.  
  
"Thanks" was her reply. "Hmm, what was our reason for being there? That's a tough one." Rose went on sarcastically. "Oh, right, Death Eaters. How silly of me to forget."  
  
"Come now Rose, paperwork isn't that bad." Kingsley said, with a smile in his voice.  
  
"No, you're right of course, but the questions get so redundant." Over in his cubicle, Kingsley just shook his head.   
  
Rose and Kingsley worked in silence, until there was a noise behind of Rose. She, in turn, turned around to find a tall redheaded man.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes, are you Miss Ambrose Gesepidey?"  
  
"Last time I checked, and you are?" Rose asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I am Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic."  
  
"Ok, and what do you want?"  
  
"The Minister wishes to see you, Miss Gesepidey."   
  
"Tell him that I will be there shortly. I just have to--" But Rose was cut short.  
  
"He wishes to see you now." Percy interupted. "He said it was of great importance."  
  
"Very well," Rose said standing up and pulling on her outer cloak. "Lead the way."  
  
--  
  
The walk to the Minister's office was uneventful as Percy was not to keen on talking. After a few failed attempts, Rose contented herself with walking quietly and smiling at the passing workers. They encountered Mr. Weasley in a crowded corridor. Arthur, being ever curious, raised his eyebrow and greeted his son and Rose. Percy ignored his father all together and kept walking. Rose, on the other hand, told Mr. Weasley that they would talk later. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to disagree but Rose had already hurried down the hall trying to catch up with Percy.  
  
A little while later, Rose found herself in front of the Minister's office.  
  
"Miss Gesepidey...." the Minister began.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but please call me Ambrose or Rose." Rose asked politely. A warm smile spread across her face.  
  
"Of course, Miss Ambrose, how good it is of you to join me and such short notice." Fudge said, pointing Rose to a chair.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Minister. It is my pleasure." Rose answered graciously. A satisfied grin came to Fudge's features.  
  
"You must be wondering why I asked you here?" The latter asked, while taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Indeed, sir."  
  
"Very well. Percy, that is all." Fudge acquiesced.   
  
"Of course, sir." Percy said, giving a bow that reminded Rose strongly of a house-elf, left.  
  
--  
  
"Miss Ambrose, it has been brought to my attention that certain abilities of yours are showing themselves?" Fudge asked, cutting straight to the chase.  
  
"Yes, sir." Rose answered, cautiously.  
  
"Very good. We've never had a Mage as an Auror before and we are most impressed. Which lead us to this meeting. I have been given some news that the Dementors are going to leave Azkaban prison," at this news, Rose did her best to look shocked, " and we need a large group of Aurors to help move the prisoners to another location. I wanted to ask you personally to help because of you abilities. Would you be so kind as to help us?" Fudge asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Of course, sir. I will help wherever I am needed." Rose answered, meeting the Minister's steady gaze.  
  
"Very good," Fudge answered happily, "You do your training proud."  
  
"Thank-you, sir." Rose answered, smiling gently.  
  
"Are there any other Aurors that we should ask specifically?"  
  
"Yes, sir, as a matter of fact there are a couple."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. I have fought beside them multiple times, and think that they would be an asset to this mission."   
  
"I will make it so." Fudge said, writing the names down.  
  
"Thank-you, sir."   
  
"Any more questions, Miss Ambrose?"  
  
"Yes, sir, where is the new location going to be?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You would need to know that." Fudge said, blushing slightly. "The new prison is to be under Gringotts." This time a truly shocked expression came over Rose's features.  
  
"Gringotts, sir?"   
  
"Yes, my dear, under Gringotts. Come to find out, Gringotts extends much further than the Goblins let on. After much negoitating, they have agreed to let us use the space for the new prison. They have also agreed to help guard the inmates, as well as helping us move them."  
  
"Very well. How will we be transporting them? Surely we cannot allow them to walk down an inhabited street?"  
  
"No, of course, not. We just have to hand them over to the goblins. They will in turn apparate inside the compound. They are unfortunately the only ones able to do so." Rose let the imformation sink in.   
  
"Do you have any more questions, Miss Ambrose?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Just one, sir. Would you like me to inform Kingsley and Tonks? It would save you the time and trouble of doing so yourself."  
  
"If you would be so kind?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Ambrose, you can go."  
  
"Thank-you, sir. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks-you." Fudge said, and went about doing paperwork. Rose left his office quickly and made her way upstairs.  
  
Once again, she encountered Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Hello, Arthur."  
  
"Nice day we're having?" He asked, staring at the simulated windows. Rose laughed trilly and answered.  
  
"Yes, absolutely beautiful."  
  
"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked at length.  
  
"I can't explan right now, but there will be a meeting tonight, I will send word when it will be though. I have to see Albus first."  
  
"Okay, see you later." Arthur said, walking away.  
  
"Bye," Rose said, continuing upstairs to Auror Headquarters.  
  
--  
  
Once back in Auror Headquarters, Rose walked to Kingsley's cubicle.   
  
"Kingsley, I have to get back to Hogwarts." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "There will be a meeting tonight. I have to inform Albus of some things first. I'll send word later when it's time."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." Rose said, walking to her desk grabbed her paperwork and after stuffing it into a folder and shrinking it, she left the office on her way back to Hogwarts.  
  
--  
  
Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please Read and Review.  
  
Neesy Belle, thanks for your AWESOME review! :-D  
  
--Muses Fury 


	11. A Meeting

A Phoenix's Tale

By: Muses Fury

--

Summary: When an Order member (OC) is not what she seems, how does she affect the other members?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Now, onward to chapter 11!

--

"So, you're a Mage too?" Severus asked Dumbledore after Rose left. They were still seated in Dumbledore's office sipping tea by the fire, a common occurence in the past few weeks. "Doesn't surprise me."

"And why not, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, a smile in his voice.

"There had to be some reason the Dark Lord fears you so."

"Ah, yes, Voldemort--" Snape flinched "--fears me, for he does not know what I am. People, no matter how powerful they think they are, fear what they do not understand."

"True." Snape said, taking an extra long drink of tea. "Pity about the raid today. Rose seemed quite upset about it didn't she?"

"Indeed she was. She has never killed an innocent before."

"Albus, why did she get so angry?"

"Ah, I believe that she got angry because she knew no other way to cope with grief. She was feeling particularly vulnerable when she got her, so she lashed out with anger." When Dumbledore received no answer from Snape, he continued. "She deals with grief almost the same way you do, Severus."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"No reason to get defensive, dear boy. All I meant was that you both get angry when dealing with grief. She, however, seems to have a more _destructive_ temper." Dumbledore chuckled lightly and sipped his tea. Both men lapsed into a companionable silence.

--

A while later, the door to Dumbledore's office opened with a bang, causing both men to jump slightly.

"Ah, Ambrose, so glad of you to join us. Might I tempt you with a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked as Rose ran into the room, panting slightly.

"Albus," she began "we need to call a meeting."

"Why my dear?

"Fudge has ordered the removal of all the prisoners of Azkaban. It seems that word finally got around to him that the Dementors are leaving. They are to be moved underground to a place under Gringotts guarded by Goblins, Dragons, and Aurors. He asked me personally to help with the transfer. Kingsley and Tonks are to be involved as well."

"Okay, Rose, you know what to do."

"Of course. I'll go ahead and take you and Severus to Headquarters if that is all right?"

"Very well." Dumbledore answered. Snape merely nodded. Rose took her Phoenix form and flew with the two men out of Hogwarts grounds where she apparated in a burst of flames.

--

A few moments later, the trio found themselves outside of the dingy number 12 Grimmauld Place. This is where Rose, disguised as Fawkes, left them. A golden feather appeared inside at the kitchen table alerting the Order members present of the impending meeting. Mrs. Weasley quickly cleared the table, sending Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny upstairs with their supper. Lupin helped clear away what was left of the dishes.

Elsewhere, Rose left with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley at Ministry, trusting they would tell the others in the office of the meeting. She also left a feather with Mundungus Fletcher and Ms. Figg, and lastly with Mad- Eye Moody. She knew that they would tell whoever needed to be told and flew back to Grimmauld Place. Once on the yellowing front lawn, Rose changed back into her human form and waved her wand. Once the house showed itself, she stepped inside.

On the front landing, she met Harry and the others eating their suppers on the stairs. She smiled at them and walked into the meeting room.

"Professor Lupin says she is very talented in Defense," Hermione stated. "At any rate, she has to be better than that Umbridge toad." The others nodded.

"She's definately prettier," Ron said, blushing slightly at the others laughter.

"Ooohh, has ickle Ronniekins got a crush on the new Professor?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"Shut it." Ron muttered, his ears matching his face.

--

Awhile later, after the meeting ended and most Order members had left, the children walked back into the kitchen. The only remaing members were Rose, Snape, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and Lupin. They were whispering furiously at the end of the table. Snippets of the heated conversation found its way to Harry and the others.

"But they _**can't**_ risk it!" Snape whispered furiously, pounding his fist on the table. "Think of how many lives would be lost if they did!"

"Severus," Rose began calmly, "Think how many would die if we didn't." As Snape made to argue his point further, Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded towards the door.

"Oh, children, come on in." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Here let me take those dishes. You must want that dessert I promised you?" She asked a motherly smile spreading across her face. As the children sat down, she pulled a pudding from the oven. "Are you all going to stay longer? I have enough for all of you."

"We must be getting back to Hogwarts, I'm afraid, Molly. We have some planning to do before the new school year begins. I trust that you all have done your homework?"

"Yes, sir." Came the reply from all, though Harry and Ron didn't meet the Headmaster's gaze.

"Very good, well I will be seeing you later. Have a great summer." Dumbledore nodded to Lupin and the Weasley's and left the room, followed by Snape and Rose.

--

Well, that's the end of this chapter. How is it?? Anything that needs to be changed?

Don't forget to review!! Have a lovely day/night!

Muses Fury


	12. Moving Day

A Phoenix's Tale

By: Muses Fury

--

Summary: When an Order member (OC) is not as she seems, what happens to the other members?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Now, to chapter 12!

--

The next few days after the meeting were uneventful, save a few skirmishes between Auror and Death Eater forces. After one such outing, Rose found herself by the fire in the teacher's lounge. She was entertaining herself with a good bool and a cup of tea. Presently, she put her book down, and stared into the flames before her.

--

Snape had been in the process of retreating down to his dungeon abode, however, Fate conspired against him, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the castle.

"Severus, would you happen to know where I might find Rose?"

"I saw her last in the teacher's lounge." Snape said, turning to the passageway that led to his beloved dungeons.

"I'm afraid that I don't know where that is." Kingsley said, stepping forward. With an irritated sigh, Snape turned from his sanctuary with a sneer, and said,

"Very well, follow me."

Snape led Kingsley to the teacher's lounge and they found Rose in her present daydream.

"Rose? Kingsley is here to see you." Snape announced. When he received no reply he tried again. "Rose?" He still received no answer so Kingsley tried as well.

"Rose?" With a look of amusement he looked to Snape and shrugged. Snape, on the other hand, was fed up and walked over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. This, however, had an unanticipated effect. In one fluid movement, Rose jumped from her seat and landed facing Snape and Kingsley with her wand out.

Once realizing her mistake, she hastily shoved her wand back into her robe pocket and muttered,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," Snape said with a sneer.

"Fudge wants us immediately. He has decided to move the prisoners tonight." Kingsley said, trying to avoid an argument.

"What?!" Rose screeched. With a sigh she nodded, "Very well. I'm ready." She took her wand out and transformed her attire into that of the black Auror robes. "Severus, inform Albus of the change in plans for me, please? I won't be back 'til tomorrow." Snape nodded and walked out the door, followed br Kingsley and Rose. They were surprised to find Albus waiting for them there. He placed a hand on each of the Auror's shoulders,

"Be careful." He warned them solemnly. Thoroughly shaken, Rose and Kingsley left Hogwarts wondering what the future may hold.

--

Upon reaching Auror Headquarters, Rose and Kingsley were greeted by Tonks and several other Aurors. They talked quietly amongst themselves until the Minister himself strode into the room.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" He asked, looking around the room. Once satisfied he continued, "Very well, I'm sure you all know the reasoning behind my asking you to come here on such short notice. I have decided that it would be best to move the prisoners tonight. I could not wait any longer. Percy will brief you on what is to be done, so listen carefully. Good luck and be careful." With that, Fudge left the Aurors to listen to Percy talking. He told them to watch for the likes of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and the other Death Eaters who may try to get free. After the briefing, they all exited Headquarters, a deep sense of forboding making itself known.

In the vast distance, a pair of pale blue eyes watched the night sky, dreading the morn.

--

Well, how was this chapter?? Review please and tell me what you think!

--Muses Fury


	13. Blue

A Phoenix's Tale

By: Muses Fury

--

Disclaimer: I own no recognizable character. Sorry to disappoint you.

Summary: When an Order member is not what she seems, what happens to the others??

--

The Aurors, totaling well over two hundred, apparated outside the dark Azkaban fortress with a loud pop. An icy wind blew across the surrounding waters, chilling the huddled Aurors.

"What are we supposed to do now?" One Auror asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Rose looked around, and sensing the desperation around her, motioned Kingsley over.

"We need a plan," she said. "And, unfortunately, our illustrious Minister failed to give us instructions. Any ideas?"

"No, but we better think quick. The Dementors have sensed us and are beginning to surround the place." Kingsley motioned back to the fortress, where, sure enough, the Dementors had encircled Azkaban.

"Well, our only defense is 'Expecto Patronum' nothing else will work. However, for it to be effective, we need to surround the Dementors themselves."

"Okay, I'll take a group to cover the West. I'm sure Tonks could handle another group. And... so could, er, Browning, I suppose." Kingsley said, looking back at Rose.

"Very well." she agreed. She and Kingsley turned to face their colleagues. Rose cleared her throat and began her announcement.

"Listen up. Our only hope against the Dementors is 'Expecto Patronum', as nothing else will work. The Dementors, if subjected to the spell long enough, will be forced to Apparate some place else. In order for this to work effectively, we will need to surround Azkaban so no prisoners escape. Some of you will be used as lookouts so the Dementors do not return while we are moving the prisoners. Everyone else, will have to 'bind' themselves to the prisoners so they will not escape while we are moving them." Rose stopped to take a breath and make sure the others understood everything. "Very well, let's get started, shall we? Tonks, you take a group and cover the South. Browning, you take a group to the East. Kingsley, you take the West." Rose stopped and picked a group for herself and told the others to stand lookout. "Keep in mind everyone, that you should not be 'bonded' to more than five prisoners. If you are it could turn badly. Okay, since we are ready, take your places. I will give the command when to start with your Patronus."

--

The Aurors split up, each going to their assigned areas. The Dementors faced their opponents, for a fleeting moment there was a stand-off. Then, the Dementors began to advance and Rose sounded the alarm. The Dementors didn't make it too far before a silvery creature collided with their soulless bodies. A horrible squelching noise was emitted as the Dementors writhed in pain. After awhile, the Dementors were forced to retreat.

With that over, the next task was to get to the rendezvous point before the sun came up.

--

While the lookouts did their job, the others picked their prisoners. Rose picked Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery. Tonks chose Bellatrix Lestrange and some of the older prisoners. Kingsley grabbed some of the older prisoners as well.

"This is easy... too easy." Rose thought as she 'bound' herself to her convicts. Lucius looked at her with a wicked gleam in his cold eyes. Rose sneered back.

"The Dementors are coming back!!!" One of the look-outs screamed. Rose looked up into the night sky and saw the unmistakable shadowy figures.

"Everyone ready?!?" Rose yelled. She surveyed the crowd and made sure that they were. "Now use your portkeys and get out of here!"

--

Popping noises were heard all around as one group after another portkeyed out. Rose and Kingsley were the last two groups. They found themselves in a dense wood. Before them, the marbled Gringotts gleamed at them over the trees. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"This has been relatively easy!" Tonks said aloud, smiling in the early morning sun her wand held loosely at her side. Beside Rose, Lucius coughed. Bellatrix Lestrange seized her opportunity and snatched the wand out of Tonks' hand before she could do anything.

**"TONKS!"** Kingsley and Rose screamed and began to drag their prisoners along. However, Bellatrix turned her back to Tonks and pointed the wand at Kingsley.

"You're the one I want." She sneered. "Cardialtus!" She yelled.

In a flash of blue light, Kingsley fell to the ground, unmoving.

--

Well, what do you think? I just had to have a cliff hanger in here somewhere. ;-)

The binding process, similar to that used in the third book by Snape. (chapter 19 if I'm not mistaken). It's basically using magical hand-cuffs.

Cardialtus- meaning 'to stop the heart' in Latin. It's basically a heart-attack curse. As for the blue light, that's refers to the unoxygenated blood as it leaves the heart.

Don't forget to review! Otherwise I won't post the other chapter! I'm just kidding of course, but still I want to know what you think of the story thus far. ;-)

Talk to you all later!

--Muses Fury


	14. The Goblins Arrive

A Phoenix's Tale

By: Muses Fury

--

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter universe. J.K. Rowling has that immense pleasure. :sigh:

Summary: When an Order member is not what she seems, what happens to the others?

Dedication: To Remmie's Girl for being my 20th reviewer!

--

Time went in slow motion as Rose stood there watching Kingsley's fall. She wanted to go to him to make sure he was all right. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't de....

'No.' Rose thought to herself. 'I can't think that like that. He can't be de...' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She glared at Tonks', but immediately switched her stares to Bellatrix Lestrange's taunting face. Her shrill laughter filled the early morning air. Anger surged in Rose-- anger such as she had never known. She lifted her wand, ready to avenge her fallen comrade, but, she never got her chance. The Goblins had arrived.

--

The Head Goblin, Uret, snapped his long fingers, an invisible force soared through the air killing Bellatrix Lestrange instantly. Her death caused the other prisoners to begin a riot. Uret, nodded towards his companions. As one, they all snapped their fingers, the binds holding the prisoners were released. However, not for long. With another snap, they were pulled towards the goblins.

Uret stepped closer to the Aurors.

"We will take them from here." He said, and nodding. His goblin friends began to walk away with prisoners in tow. Tonks pried her wand out of the cold, dead hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. With a wave of his hand, Uret lifted the body and transported her with the others. A final nod, and the goblins were gone.

--

Tonks turned disbelieving eyes onto the still form of Kingsley. She didn't dare look at her fellow Aurors for fear of what she might see. However, when Rose dropped down beside Kingsley, a raw ache overtook her. She silently walked away, with tears streaming down her face.

'I can't believe that this happened.' She thought as others began to join her. 'I can't believe that I allowed it to happen.' She turned around, her eyes coming to rest on Rose. 'What will Rose think of me now? I killed her best friend. It was my fault... all my fault.' Tonks looked to the morning sky. Around her the exhausted Aurors passed her, some kept their visages neutral. Others, however, didn't. They fixed Tonks with condescending stares, and muttered amongst themselves.

When there wasn't as much of a crowd left, Tonks made her way to Rose's side. Rose lifted her tear-stained face and held Tonks stare. Though Rose was definately angry, she couldn't fully blame Tonks either.

"I'm sorry." Tonks choked out. She wringed her hands nervously. "I know he was a good friend of yours."

"Tonks, it was a mistake. We all make mistakes." Rose said softly. "It's up to you to determine if you will learn from this mistake or not."

"But, because of this mistake, Kingsley is dead!" Tonks countered. Rose smiled ever so softly, remembering one other such conversation with Dumbledore.

'What was it that he told me?' Rose thought. 'Ah, right'

"An accident it still is, Tonks. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. That's all that matters." Tonks stared at Rose disbelievingly.

"Y-you don't blame me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No." Rose answered. She returned her gaze to her fallen friend. 'Thank- you, Albus, for your wise words.' Rose thought.

--

A sudden urge overtook Rose. Something inside her would not let her believe that Kingsley was truly gone. Using a muggle trick, she put her fingers to the side of Kingsley's neck.

'He's not dead!' She thought joyfully. With a beaming smile she turned her attention to Tonks.

"He's not dead." She said softly.

"Wha--?" Tonks asked, dumbly. 'I must be hearing things. I could have sworn she said that he wasn't dead.'

"He's not dead." Rose repeated again, more firmly. "We need to get him to Hogwarts."

"What about St. Mungos?" Tonks offered.

"NO!" Rose shouted. Seeing the shock on Tonks' face, she continued, though softer. "Anyone that willingly accepts money from the Malfoy's is bad news." Tonks nodded silently.

"Then to Hogwarts it is."

--

Rose summoned a small rock to her. She motioned for Tonks to join her on the ground and making sure they were all touching the small object, she cried,

"Portus! Hogwarts Infirmary-- three people." The stone glowed blue for a moment before transporting the three to their destination.

--

End chapter 14

So, how did you all like it?? :-D Please leave a review, I would LOVE to know what you think of the story.

Well, until next time, have a lovely day/evening!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it!! :-D

--Muses Fury


	15. Healing

A Phoenix's Tale  
by: Muses Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me please!

Summary: Here is my take on Fawkes the phoenix, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Dedication: Jadzania for her nice reviews. Thanks, they are much appreciated!

─

Once safely back at the Hogwarts infirmary, Rose and Tonks gently placed and unconscious Kingsley in a nearby bed. Rose called out for Madam Pomfrey, but unfortunately, the medi-witch was not there. Rose went to summon Dumbledore while Tonks watched over Kingsley.

Rose, having run the entire way, made it to Dumbledore's office in record time. Pausing briefly in front of the stone gargoyle she caught her breath, said the password ("Ice Mice"), and walked hurriedly up the revolving staircase.

Albus and Snape were seated within as the harried looking Rose walked inside. If Rose had bothered to look closer, she would have noticed the relief in both men's eyes.

"Ah, Ambrose, my dear, glad you are back" Dumbledore said, getting up and motioning for her to sit.

"There's no time, Albus, Kingsley needs help."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked while heading towards the door.

"The Infirmary." Albus hurried out. Rose, however, stayed behind long enough to talk with Snape. "Severus, is Madam Pomfrey still here?"

"No, I believe she left late last night."

"Then, I will need your help."

"Very well. I need to know exactly what happened."

"Bellatrix Lestrange hit Kingsley with the 'Cardialtus' curse. Luckily, the goblins arrived soon after and took care of her." The look in her eyes told Snape exactly what had happened.

"Go on ahead to the infirmary," Snape said. "I will be there soon. I have to get the necessary potions." Rose nodded and they both made their way to the corridor each going their separate ways.

─

Rose got back to the infirmary and stood silently by Kingsley's bed. She vaguely remembered seeing Tonks smile at her when she came through the door. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

Dumbledore gently moved her out of the way, as Snape came through the door. He immediately began set six potions out on the bedside table. Muttering under his breath, he checked the extent of Kingsley's injuries.

"He is lucky; the curse just missed his heart. Bellatrix always was bad at aiming." Snape said, pulling a greenish potion from the others. Once he uncorked it, he grasped his wand and said "Ennervate." Kingsley woke suddenly, hissing in pain. Snape held the potion out, "Drink this. It will numb the pain." Kingsley drank it, though not without a grimace. The effect was instantaneous, for Kingsley sagged in relief as the pain subsided. Snape held another potion out, "This is for nerve damage." Once again, Kingsley frowned as he drank the potion.

"That's horrible," he said handing the empty vial back to Snape. One by one, Snape went though the potions finally ending with the Dreamless Sleep potion. Kingsley grinned slightly as sleep overtook him.

Snape set about cleaning up the used vials. Rose, Albus, and Tonks stood quietly by Kingsley's bed. All of a sudden, the fire in the grate turned an emerald green and Madam Pomfrey stepped out.

─

"Good afternoon," she said curtly, as she walked to the bed. "My, my, what have we here?" Snape relayed all that had happened, including the potions that he used. "Severus… please tell me that you gave him the Cruogida potion?" she asked, rubbing a hand worriedly over her eyes. A slight hiss coming from Kingsley's direction was her answer. All eyes turned to the sleeping man. "Severus, the potion is in the locked cupboard in my office. 'Mandrake' is the password. Get it now." Pomfrey leaned over Kingsley and inspected him closely. "This is bad," she muttered under her breath.

Indeed it was bad, for Kingsley's face began swelling at an alarming rate and was turning a vibrant purple. Moments later Snape came back with a dual vial containing a thick red and blue liquid. Madam Pomfrey quickly detached the vials and first poured the blue liquid down his throat. After a quick swallowing spell, she repeated the process but with the red potion this time.

After a few anxious seconds, Kingsley's face began reverting back to its normal size and color. Pomfrey smiled slightly.

"He'll be okay," she announced, surveying those around her. However, her medi-witch persona soon took over. "Now, if you please, get out. This man needs his rest, and I need to work. I'll call for you if anything changes."

─

End chapter 15

I'm sorry for such a long wait. :-/ I had a terrible case of writer's block and well… life got in the way as well. Lol, stuff happens I guess.

Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. Please R&R! Any reviews are welcome and appreciated. ;-)

≈ Muses Fury

P.s. What should happen next? Any ideas?


End file.
